The Night Of Ends
by Spoby-PLLstorys
Summary: it is a night of ends not only will couples end but people will die it is a sad but heart warming sorry I hope you guys love it is my first and will be making a second if you have any ideas message me here and on tumblr my name is Janessa Reid


_**It was the night of beautiful charismas all the girls and the significant others were together at a once a year carnival in rosewood the light on the streets made very thought of Redcoat vanish for a second …all the girls wanted was a beautiful day to relax and chill with their bffs and the bo's of course Redcoat wouldn't do that she wouldn't make it that easy and she wouldn't make it hard all she did was give them a text….**_

Hanna: "Spence How are you and Toby doing after the whole toby finding out we knew that he was getting hints from Redcoat"

Spencer: "Umm I don't want to talk about it right now all you need to know is that he is going to be here with as today and we aren't going to fight"

Emily: "I don't know Spence I think we need to know because this all started with secrets and if we keep that up will never be happy plus Toby's are friend too don't forget that"

Spencer: "if you're really Toby's friend why didn't he tell you instead of me that's because some time people are better off know nothing the less you know the better things are"

Aria: "look can we talk about this later or some other day I want to enjoy my day with my friends and there lovers I really think we need it after all we been throw"

_**RING… RING…. RING (GIRLS CHECK THE PHONES)**_

Hanna: "did you really think I'll let you be happy on charismas" (A)

Aria: "This is the night full of happy ppl way to many" (A)

Emily: "I've checked my list once and I checked it twice you naughty B #$& are going down tonight" (A)

Spencer: "kisses A" (A)

_**Minutes after standing in the middle of the two booths staring at their phones like something amazing was going to just pop up….**_

_**Hanna's phone rings in her hand all the girls crowd around her and read her message thinking it was a special text from A but it wasn't it was just Caleb**_

Hanna: "where are you I'm here with toby, Paige, and Jake?"

_**Once again the girl stared at the phone **_

_**(2mins later)**_

Aria: "well are you going to answer him"

Hanna: "I don't know if we should still go I don't want them to worry and try to do something I can't take Caleb getting hurt again because of something "A" going to do"

Emily: "yeah I'm with Hanna on this one I can't stand another one of my girlfriend get hurt after what happened with Maya if that was to happen again id die"

Spencer: "we have to they are going to think something is wrong and of course going to all going to try to fix it plus if we go home "A" is going to going to do something even worst to the like with toby and the car Paige and the pill Caleb with framing his dad and with Jake nothing but she will if we don't do some of what "A" says"

Aria: "let's just go with it but if "A" gets off hand I'm out"

_**MEANWHILE…**_

Caleb: "guys I love Hanna but I feel like she is lying to me about An all I even hear is she is gone but every time her phone rings she makes a face and says "I got to take this" why can't she talk to her so called friend on the phone in front of me I can't help but think she is keeping millions of secrets what about you guys"

Jake: "umm who is "A""

Toby: "umm aria didn't tell you"

Jake: "no is this something I need to know about"

Paige: "yes all I know is that A tried to hurt Emily"

Toby: "I guess I should tell you guys everything I know because I know a lot more than you think I do"

Caleb: "lye it on me I'm ready"

Paige: "text Hanna first"

_**BACK TO THE GIRLS**_

Hanna: "I got another text it from Caleb "when you get here go to the photo booth"

Aria: "lets hurry I hate being on the streets with no one around to spot "A""

Emily: "it's not like any one sees "A" anyways but I guess we should hurry before…."

(Bushes move)

Spencer: "did you guys hear that"

Hanna: "let's just go I'm not ready to die"

Aria: "guys relax nothing is going to happen ok I'll even prove it to you guys I'll go and look in that's bushes"

Emily: "are you are crazy where is your brain because you obviously are not thinking"

Aria: "if you're so worried come watch me do this"

Emily: "fine"

_**The girl walk over to the bushes slowly once they arrived there they looked over the bushes then out or nowhere spencer and Hanna scream Emily aria turned but is was to late they got pushed by of course "A" and as spencer and Hanna ran to Emily and aria they missed "A" they were way to busy worried about the girls than "A" for once but when they got there all they saw was a huge hole in the ground they didn't know what to do but they did what they thought they had to do was it the right thing maybe may be not but they had no other choice**_

Hanna: "Caleb, Toby, Jake, Paige"

Caleb: "what happened?Hanna what's going on?"

Paige:" where's Emily"

Jake: "yeah and where's Aria"

_**While Hanna and spencer tell them the story and bring them to the crime scene **_

Emily: "help help help please don't ignore me help what is wrong with you ppl you never see anything …I'm sorry I'm so sorry I didn't mean that just help me I mean us call the police is any one even there can you just plea…"

Aria: "Emily no one's there Em we can't do anything but wait just wait"

Emily: "you want to wait to die!"

Aria: "no I don't but what is yelling going to do when no one is there we have to stay quite so we can here they are coming for us they have to"

Emily: "I can't I need to do something I can't relax like this"

Aria: "umm... Sing"

Emily: "sing … sing about what being in a box for Christmas"

Aria: "no your favorite Christmas song"

Emily: I don't know about that how are we supposed to hear

Aria: just doesn't worry about that now just sing

Emily: fine grandma got ran over by a reindeer walking home from our house Christmas eve you can say there's no such thing in Santa but as for me and grandma we believe….(Aria laughs loud)

_**Emily sang her song and aria laughed they were so loud they didn't hear the swears come off of the box and they notice that the box was in movement poor them how sad**_

_**Mean while**_

Spencer: the hole was here it was right here I swear

Hanna: you know who this was spencer

THE BOYFRIENDS AND GIRLFRIEND: we all do it was "A" RIGHT

Spencer: toby you told why why would you do that are you crazy

Toby: I had to they had the right to know

Spencer: it wasn't your right to tell them you know what "A" can do you should know of course you were "A" at one point

Toby: your back on that cause last time I checked you were "A" at one point too and you Stole A kid it was your fault Ezra and aria broke up you're the reason I was I you know I did it so I could protect you spencer I…I love you I never had any love me like you and I never had this feeling for anyone you know that I just don't want to lose you ever

_**(Toby cry's spencer looks at toby thinks but toby grabs her says "I love you and your right I'm wrong I should have known" spencer put her hand on his face pulled his face to hers and made out in front of everyone it was really weird after)**_

Caleb: umm anyways Hanna you got a lot to tell me be

Hanna: not now Caleb I just can't do

Caleb: I'm not asking Hanna I'm telling you tell me NOW

Hanna: no Caleb I can't I just can't you don't understand

Caleb: you know what if you don't tell me Hanna ill…. Ill…. Break up with you

Hanna: Caleb just stop you're over reacting

Caleb: are you going to tell me or not

Hanna: I can't we need to save them

Caleb: are you serious you girls are crazing for planning something like this I'm done Hanna I'm done with you with "A" with your friends I gone

Hanna: I'm sorry you feel that way

_**As Caleb disappeared in the mist the girls got a text from "A" it said "you should have gone home"**_

Jake: so where are they?

Hanna: so you believe us

Jake: we have no choice if you really love someone you don't go to their past you go to your future

Paige: we have to save them somehow and I'm not going to let some random person take her away from me

_**PAIGE JUMPS ON THE SPOT SPENCER SAID EMILY AND ARIA FELL IN THE PLAT FORM UNDER HER DROPPED SHE ALMOST FELL THOGHT BUT JAKE GRABBED HER HAND AND PULLED HER UP SHE THANKED HIM THAN ALL EVERY ONE DID WAS LOOK IN THE WHOLE THAT LOOK LIKE IT HAD NO END**_

Meanwhile Emily has stopped singing and was sleeping she woke up and was alone but not in a box under the big whole that never seemed to end

Emily: help somebody help…..

Nothing happened no sound ever came so than Emily used the phone to call Spencer. Spencer answered the phone in a flash

Spencer: hello Emily where are you

Emily: I'm under the whole that I fell through

Spencer: Really we are at the top

Emily: do you see any thing

Spencer: no but hold on ill see if my foot will touch anything like a ladder

Spencer gave Hanna her phone put her hand on the ground than moved her foot around but there was nothing she moved her foot lower and she hit a ladder she knew what she had to do at that very moment she went into the dark whole down the ladder and called Emily when she got lower she let told Emily to grab on to her as she pulled her up they got to the top Emily started to see Christmas light when she got to the top Emily saw Paige she ran to her and hugged her

Emily: how did you get here what's going on where is Caleb?

Paige: I know everything Em

Emily: what?

Paige: I know everything about "A"

Emily!

_**As every talks about what happened while Emily was gone and asked her about what on down there aria was in Ezra's house when she woke up she had a talk about how where he found her**_

Ezra: I found you at my door with a note that said open me if you dear I didn't get it but knew it was from "A"

Aria: I need to go and find my friends

Ezra: I know where they are

Aria: what how

Ezra: they text you 5 times I know what's going on

Aria: you went throw my phone and checked my messages you must be crazy we are not together any more Ezra you can't just do that stuff I'm with Jake I…I love him I can't love you it's too hard it's too much with Jake I'm free we never have to worry

Ezra: aria I love you we've been thought a lot together I don't care what ppl say or done or think we can make it work

Aria: just leave me alone ok don't talk to me

_**Aria grabs her stuff and leaves she runs blocks but Ezra followers her she runs own the street that started the mess she sees her friends but right has she gets to them she gets shot in her arm than she turns her head and looks at Ezra and right at that moment pow "A" kills Ezra with a shot to the head in a flash everyone at the hospital aria gets her arm checked out everyone cried and cried the English teacher FITZ has died Haleb has broken up every one knows every that should be the end but who said "A" is finished with everyone**_

_**The end **_

_**For now wait for part two of the night of ends and new beginnings **_


End file.
